


oh right, the milk

by vivahate



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brief mention of Kageyama's childhood trauma, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Supportive Miwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivahate/pseuds/vivahate
Summary: “I can’t wait to see you.” Hinata blurts out and then seems to remember that Miwa is still there and flushes before adding a bit shyly. “I’m not gonna unpack until you get here. We can decide what goes where together!”“Ok.” Tobio says, also shyly, and what he really obviously wants to say instead isI can’t wait to see you, either.(or: Hinata and Kageyama are moving in together, and Miwa finally gets the chance to have a little talk with her future brother-in-law.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 45
Kudos: 759





	oh right, the milk

Miwa surveys Tobio’s bedroom, eyes moving across the unmade bed and barren desk until they catch on the specks of dust dancing in the air. The only movement in the early morning stillness.

It's strange, Miwa thinks. Tobio’s apartment never looked especially lived in, in fact at times it felt eerily empty and devoid of personality. But now with all the shelves emptied and most of Tobio’s belongings stacked neatly into suitcases and boxes, the place seems to buzz with life more than ever. 

Miwa doesn’t think Tobio will miss this place. 

Familiar laughter rings out from the hall chasing away the quiet and Miwa sighs, allowing a small smile to slip onto her face. 

It's different this time around.

Miwa makes her way down the hallway until she turns to face the kitchen where her brother is sitting at the table, phone in hand. Tobio turns towards her, sensing her presence and immediately she recognizes the bright orange hair on his phone screen.

“Is that Miwa nee-san? Tobio, let me say hi to her!” comes Hinata’s cheerful voice from the phone speaker and Tobio, face turned from the camera, gives her a look that’s half warning and half pleading not to embarrass him in front of Hinata _yet again_. Miwa only shrugs and shoots him a wicked grin. She snatches the phone from Tobio’s hand and places it on the table, propping it against a mug so that they’re both in view. 

“Hi Shouyou-kun!” She greets warmly and the smile she receives in turn is nothing short of dazzling. 

And it’s easy to let Shouyou do most of the talking: he catches her up on their conversation, recounting his own progress with the packing and almost immediately Miwa feels Tobio relax beside her. 

“I can’t believe we’re moving in already! I’ll be waiting for you in our apartment in just a day!” Hinata says, beaming. “Isn’t that exciting?” 

“Guess so.” Tobio says, but the smile on his face, broad and eager, gives away his own excitement. “It’s not that special, though. We have lived together before.”

“Yeah, but this is different.” Hinata says, impatient but clearly unbothered by her brother’s bluntness. Like he’s used to Kageyama’s plain-spoken ways and doesn’t even want to pretend to misunderstand him. “Even when either or both of us are away during game season we’ll have a permanent place to come back to. It’ll be _home_.”

Kageyama frowns, but Miwa is delighted to note that the tips of his ears have gone red. “I thought Miyagi was home?”

“Tobio.” Hinata says solemnly while rubbing his chin. “Home is where the _heart_ is.” 

Miwa snorts and Tobio presses a fist against his mouth and his shoulders suddenly start shaking. Startled, she moves to slap him on the back, thinking he’s choking before she realizes that he’s just… laughing. Tobio is actually laughing and Miwa tries her best not to gape. She doesn’t remember the last time she’s seen her brother laugh. Not as a little boy anyway. 

“You’re such an idiot.” Kageyama says fondly, and Hinata beams at him brightly. 

“Your idiot!”

Kageyama nods while a giddy smile fights to worm onto his own face. It’s a happy smile, Miwa observes, still reeling. Tobio’s been smiling like this a lot these days. “I suppose you are.” 

“I can’t wait to see you.” Hinata blurts out and then seems to remember that Miwa is still there and flushes before adding a bit shyly. “I’m not gonna unpack until you get here. We can decide what goes where together!”

“Ok.” Tobio says, also shyly, and what he really obviously wants to say instead is _I can’t wait to see you, either_. “Should I bring food? You have practice tomorrow, right? You won’t have time to cook. I can grab take-out on the way.” 

Hinata’s face seems to glow even more, “That’d be great.”

They both grow quiet afterwards and just keep… looking at each other. Miwa rolls her eyes good-naturedly and reaches up to ruffle Tobio’s hair, no longer caring if it embarrasses him. When else is she gonna get her time in with the teasing?

“Make sure this one comes to visit sometimes, will you?” Miwa tells Hinata, not letting up her assault on a very red, struggling Tobio. “And you don’t be a stranger either.” 

Hinata blinks at her a few times, caught off guard before his blinding grin is back, “You can count on it!” 

“Good.” Miwa says and Tobio finally frees himself from her grip, hissing at her to cut it out. Luckily, Hinata’s too used to their silly squabbles and only points out how ridiculous Tobio’s hair looks before declaring that he’s hungry. They follow Hinata to the kitchen where he sets out to fill his rice cooker, and when Miwa glances at Tobio, he is staring at the screen with the goofiest expression she’s ever seen her brother wear, and has to stifle a laugh. “Tobio we should have breakfast too. Can you go get some milk?” 

Tobio finally snaps out of it, giving her a confused look.

“You’re out of milk.” Miwa tells him pointedly, and when Tobio only quirks an eyebrow at her she says, “I want to have cereal since you don’t have much else in here, but there’s no milk left. It’s only fair you go buy some.” 

Tobio frowns at her mightily and Miwa is momentarily grateful no one gets to see this sour expression much these days. “How’s it fair? Why should _I_ get it?” 

“Cause you’re younger?”

“It’s _my_ cereal and my apartment.” 

“Exactly. And I’m helping you clean it.” 

Tobio looks like he wants to rebuff or suggest she finds something that she won’t need milk for, but then seems to finally realise that with no milk, _he_ won’t be able to have milk later. His scowl darkens. 

“Fine!” He spits, stomping away to get his keys, “I’ll get your milk.” 

“Thank you.” Miwa sing-songs, and Hinata snickers knowingly in the background. “I’ll keep Shouyou-kun company till you get back, don’t worry.” 

“Right.” Kageyama mumbles under his breath, predictably throwing a worried look in their direction before sighing. “I’m going just around the corner. I won’t be long.” 

“Be safe!” Hinata calls and Kageyama casts one last longing look at him before leaving. Miwa resists the urge to roll her eyes again.

“So,” Miwa starts once she’s made sure that her brother’s left, turning to Hinata with a toothy grin. “It’s just us now.”

“Yeah…” Hinata says, shuffling a little, like he can’t quite get comfortable in his seat. 

“There’s something I wanted to say to you actually.” Miwa says, cutting straight to the point. Knowing her brother she doesn’t have much time before he gets back. Miwa doesn’t usually get much alone time with Shouyou anyway, joined at the hip as they are with Tobio, and who knows when next she’ll catch him alone once they leave and their respective clubs keep them busy for the rest of the season. It’s a little overdue, she thinks, this whole conversation. At least five years overdue. 

“I know what you’re going to say.” Hinata says quietly, looking away and rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Oh.” Miwa says, a little surprised and then adds, relieved. “All right, then.” This makes things so much easier for her. 

Hinata nods, resigned. 

“Thank you for taking care of my brother until now.” Miwa says and smiles when Hinata snaps his head up in surprise, “I’m glad he has you by his side. And I hope you continue being there for each other in the future.”

There’s a beat of silence where Hinata just gapes at her, letting it show that _clearly_ this is not what he was expecting. 

“Oh - um, thank you!” Hinata says, visibly relaxing and face immediately brightening again. It’s a face Miwa has seen him make a few times before, first when Tobio brought him home and introduced him as his boyfriend, and later when Miwa sneakily showed him some of Tobio’s baby pictures and he cooed at a picture of baby Tobio clinging to a volleyball with a vice grip. Hinata didn’t stop cooing even when Tobio came back, but luckily his brother was too clueless to figure out the cause. 

It’s a nice memory. 

“Shouyou-kun.” She drawls, a sly grin making its way onto her lips, “What did you think I wanted to say?”

Hinata’s cheeks turn pink. 

“Shovel talk?” Hinata says sheepishly in an awkward imitation of an American accent but it’s enough to make Miwa giggle. “I thought you wanted to pass your judgement or something.” 

Miwa actually laughs at that.

Although she can’t exactly fault him for thinking that. If she was a more conventional elder sibling, it would’ve been expected of her to give a stern warning to the man who has so effortlessly stolen her baby brother’s heart, and while she might’ve even enjoyed making Hinata sweat a little, nothing about their circumstances or his brother seems conventional enough for that type of thing. 

For starters, there hasn’t been much of stealing involved from what Miwa has seen. Quite impossible to steal something being so readily given, after all. 

Also. Tobio is more stubborn than everyone in the Kageyama bloodline _combined_ , and that’s saying something. There is a reason that Tobio’s passion for volleyball never once wavered even when he was struggling through what was objectively the darkest period of his life. It was not due to sheer luck or talent that he managed to come so far, so fast. It was Tobio’s determination through and through, and Hinata himself playing no little part with his support and unfailing competitiveness. Something that Miwa knows wouldn't have been possible without a whole lot of trust to break down his brother’s barriers. And Miwa knows that just like with volleyball Tobio’s heart isn’t going to waver on Hinata. And she would never condescend to him by acting like she knows what’s better for him. And most importantly - 

“I’m so grateful he met you.” Miwa tells him earnestly. “You’re the last person who needs that kind of talk from me, what with how happy you make him. He’s _changed_. He’s enjoying his life now. Not just volleyball, but all of it. And it’s thanks to you.” 

Hinata’s eyes turn thoughtful and a little sad around the edges at her words. Miwa doesn’t know how much of his past and family situation Tobio has told him, if anything at all, but she wonders if Hinata’s wishing for the same thing as her. To have been there for Tobio back then, when things were grim and kept piling up with no one to help him dig a way out. Hinata could’ve helped. Better than anyone. It’s painful to admit, but there probably would’ve never been an opportune time for Miwa to step in for her brother in the first place. It was already too late at the age of fourteen with Tobio closing himself off to the world, and it’s already too late and more than pointless now. 

“It’s mutual.” Hinata tells her seriously and a little defensively. “I’ve changed a lot thanks to him, too. And he makes me happier than anyone else. He’s always been an amazing guy and he grew up to be an amazing man. You don’t have to worry.” 

Almost the second he’s done talking Hinata cringes visibly, obviously worrying he’s gone too far and Miwa has to hide a smile behind her hand. There really is not an inkling of conventionality to their circumstances. Not with this guy who’d be fine being on the receiving end of an uncalled for _shovel talk_ , but won’t stand for it if there’s so much as a hint of slander to his partner’s name.

“You’re good.” Miwa says after Hinata’s gone dangerously red in the face and can’t seem to make his mouth form anything beyond halted stutters, “And I didn’t mean anything bad. I’m his sister, _of course_ I worry. But not so much when I know he has you.”

Hinata nods slightly and grows quiet again, pensive. Like he wants to say something, but isn’t sure how. Behind him the rice cooker makes a soft clicking noise but Hinata doesn’t move to get it. 

“He’s really grateful to have you, too, you know.” Hinata says quietly, finally meeting her eyes and offering a tentative smile. “I know he’s not showy about it but it makes him really happy when you come to his games.” 

“I know.” Miwa says quietly, suddenly reminded of how things were before, back when she was a teenager. Her throat feels tight with emotion. “I’ll try to come more often.”

Suddenly there is a dull thump and the sound of the front door opening and closing in quick succession. Miwa blows a long breath and taps at her cheeks a few times hoping she looks composed enough before Tobio comes in.

“I got the milk.” Tobio says, holding up the bottle and then blinks at them for a moment. If he notices the shift in the mood or the way Hinata’s smile has gone suspiciously wobbly, he doesn’t comment on it. 

It’s different, Miwa notes, the way Tobio holds himself. No longer angry at everyone and everything, but steadily moving forward instead, fulfilment radiating off his very posture. And perhaps most significant of all - no longer afraid he won’t ever find the same passion that lights up his soul, mirrored in someone else. An ugly old wound left to fester over a decade ago and Miwa can tell, seeing Hinata bathing in Tobio’s eyes, warm and entirely besotted, that it has finally allowed itself to heal. 

Things are different this time, indeed. 

Hinata drops his phone a few times while trying to show off his cooking, and curses under his breath each time while Tobio snorts and calls him an idiot more times than should be acceptable in one morning. She joins in the laughter and when they settle down to eat their respective meals, the silence is easy and comforting. 

When it’s time to say goodbye, they both take too long for people who’ll be seeing each other in a day and only snap out of it when Miwa calls them hopeless saps and _I feel like I’m in a dorama_. Hinata bids her goodbye, sharing a small secret smile with her, and then playfully blows Tobio a parting kiss. 

Predictably all Tobio does is roll his eyes, barking at him not to miss his train tomorrow and to wipe the rice off his face _, dumbass_. 

But under the table, safely out of the sight of the phone camera and Hinata’s twinkling eyes, Miwa sees Tobio’s hand open and close around air, catching the kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> written and posted for no reason other than because i wanted to. 
> 
> if you love haikyuu and kagehina feel free to come say hi to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tobioer)!


End file.
